thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Akuma
Akuma (Full name: Akuma Zeliti Uriar) (English version Devil) is an evolution of Splight and a Bakugan partnered with Valentin. His Mechtogan is Decay. Information Akuma is an evolved Splight, with strangely-shaped wings and a sharp blade on each of his left and right sides of his head. He has the ability to float up in the air and to fly. His armor has grown tougher, but lighter, allowing him to easily maneuver around the field of battle quickly. Akuma's blades are also sharper, allowing him to cut through even the strongest of metals as if they were paper. Personality Akuma has very little emotion for anything, sometimes no emotion at all. He is cold and cruel in battle, though he defends his friends and allies no matter what the cost. He has only shown maximum emotion to Raidne by caring for her, by showing his love for her, and by being good and kind to her, causing him to have his relationship with her. Akuma also treats Valentin, Leonidas, and the rest of their group as his own siblings, for Akuma never knew his true family. He also normally silent and deadly, though that vanishes when he is with Raidne. This causes him to be teased by Volkan, whom Akuma looks upon as a rival. Also, despite being silent and deadly, he tends to work well with others in battle. Family and Relationships Celestial Akuma is related to Celestial, as his aunt Ariette is the wife of the current ruler of Matrix. After Akuma's parents and twin brother died when he was only five, Celestial, under the urging of Ariette, took in Akuma, and adopted him into his own family as a prince. While Celestial is not actually his adopted father, Akuma looks up to him like a fatherly figure. Celestial respects Akuma and treats him like his own son, and the two have a strong mentor-apprentice relationship. Ariette Ariette is Akuma's aunt, for his father was her older brother. Akuma is grateful of Ariette for urging Celestial to take him in. Also, he looks up to her like a motherly figure, and will always listen to her advice whenever he is troubled. Valentin Valentin and Akuma make a good Brawler-and-Bakugan team, winning most of their brawls together. Leonidas Akuma is Leonidas' protege after Celestial becomes too involved with his duties as the King of Matrix to continue training Akuma, and looks up to the older Bakugan as a mentor and a father. Also, both have battled alongside each other and against each other many times, strengthening their friendly bond. Snapzoid Snapzoid often jokes about Akuma and Raidne's relationship, and is often seen playing pranks on Akuma. This causes Akuma to tolerate for only "ten seconds", and then attempt to get back at his mischievous friend. Raidne Akuma is in love with Raidne and will protect her at all costs, no matter what the situation. He is also Raidne's husband, and is often seen with her. Volkan Like Snapzoid, Volkan often jokes about Akuma and Raidne's relationship, but is much more serious. Decay Decay and his master, Akuma, are very alike in many ways. Both can be silent and deadly, and both are extremely powerful. Decay is obedient to his master no matter what the cost. Salahar Due to Akuma's marriage to Raidne, he becomes related to Salahar. He respects Salahar for the uncle he is. Shade What is said about Salahar can be said for Shade as well, only Akuma believes that Shade and Leonidas could get along better. History Powers and Abilities Skeletal Calibre While the Skeletal Calibre is not a power nor ability, but a weapon, it originates from Akuma's special ability to develop it from the bones of his own right arm. Akuma is able to create it and wield it when in either in a shock or in the foulest of moods. When he generates the Skeletal Calibre, the bones that make up the lower part of his right arm sprout additional bones that exit his flesh and skin. These bones grow longer and sharper until they come together to form a single sword with a handle made of bone Akuma can optionally grasp his right hand onto. The handle of the weapon is flexible and can stretch (even though the handle sprouts from the bones in Akuma's hand), so he can easily swing the Skeletal Calibre around and rotate it as if it were a normal blade. The cause of all of this is unknown, and is currently being researched by Celestial's brother Octavius. 'Ability Cards' *'Akuma Disc Launcher:' Takes away 200 Gs for each Bakugan on the field from each opponent Bakugan. *'Akuma Revival:' Returns all Bakugan's current G-Power back to their base level. However, if the user is already at his base power level before the activation of the Ability, his base power is doubled. *'Akuma Destiny:' Takes 600 Gs from the opponent and adds it to the user. *'Devil's Doppleganger:' The user's Gs become equal to the opponent's Gs if the opponent's original Gs were higher. *'Doom Devil:' The current G-Power of all of the Bakugan on the field each return their base. *'Akuma Exile:' The opponent cannot activate anything for three turns no matter what the situation. Also, Akuma's G-Power is doubled if he has the lowest amount of G-Power. This Ability cannot be countered in any way. *'Devil's Reload: '''The Gate's effect is used again. (Pyrus) *'Akuma Detonator: Each of the opponent's Bakugan loses 500 Gs for each Bakugan on the field. *'''Crimson Chaos Devil: If the opponent's Bakugan has 500 Gs or less, the opponent cannot do anything for two turns. This cannot be countered nor prevented into any way. *'Pharos Chaos:' The opponent's Bakugan loses 500 Gs if their partner went first this round, but double if Akuma's partner went first this round. *'Devil's Gone Piper:' Play at anytime after you roll Akuma. The opponent cannot nullify/counter/prevent Akuma's Abilities and Gate Cards in any way for the rest of the brawl. Cannot be countered nor prevented in any way. *'Decaying Alliance:' Adds Decay to the battle. The G-Powers of both Decay and Akuma are doubled, added up, then doubled again. All Bakugan/Support Pieces on the opponent's side of the field each lose G-Power equal to half of the amount of Akuma's and Decay's combined G-Power. *'Anti-Halo Mode:' *Signature Ability* Play at anytime. Akuma can now use his Anti-Halo Ability Cards. Also, all of Akuma's Abilities and Gate Cards cannot be copied/possessed/taken by any opponent for the rest of the brawl. This Ability cannot be countered nor prevented in any way. 'Fusion Ability Cards' *'Deventure:' The opponent's Bakugan is enslaved and cannot do anything for two turns. Akuma also gains 600 Gs for each Bakugan on the field plus 400 Gs if the Gate Card belongs to the opponent. *'Universal Neo Shock:' As long as Akuma's G-Power is 500 Gs or below, the opponent cannot use Abilities, Gate Cards, and Support Pieces. This effect stays for as long as Akuma has 500 Gs or less. If he has more than 500 Gs, this effect is canceled, but automatically reactivated if Akuma has 500 Gs or less again. This effect cannot be prevented nor countered in any way. *'Igniting Sacrifice:' Akuma can give up 400 Gs to have his opponent's base reduced to 800 Gs. He can give up an additional 400 Gs to allow the opponent to lose an additional 400 Gs and to enslave the opponent Bakugan. 'Matrix Ability Cards' *'Jagged Matrix:' The opponent cannot do anything for three turns. Also, if Akuma's G-Power is currently less than 600 Gs, the opponent cannot to anything for one more turn. *'Matrix Enforcer:' The opponent cannot use Abilities that allow their Bakugan to automatically win and/or your Bakugan to automatically lose. This Ability cannot be prevented nor countered in any way. *'Matrix Kai:' Ability Cards the opponent plays have their effects backfire, while replacing each effect with subtracting 400 Gs from all Bakugan on the opponent's side of the field. *'Matrix Eye of Demon:' Each opponent Bakugan and Support Pieces have their G-Power divided by five. After this, each of the opponent Bakugan/Support Piece(s) cannot go past their current G-Power for the rest of the round. *'Akuma Gate Crasher(Devil Gate Crasher):' If the battle is on an opponent's Gate Card, it is either a) turned into your Gate Card and automatically used, or b) destroyed and replaced by one of your Gate Cards (you get to chose). Also, each opponent Bakugan/Support Piece loses 900 Gs while Akuma gains 900 Gs for each opponent Bakugan/Support Piece. 'Anti-Halo Ability Cards' *'Anti-Halo Demon:' *Signature Ability* Play if you had activated a Matrix Ability in a previous turn and/or the same turn you play this Ability. Each of the opponent Bakugan/Support Piece(s) have their G-Power reduced to zero. All Bakugan/Support Piece(s) battling for you have each of their G-Power doubled for each Bakugan/Support Piece in battle. Akuma, however, has his G-Power tripled for each Bakugan/Support Piece on the in battle. *'My Doomed Halo:' The opponent cannot do anything for three turns. Akuma gains G-Power equal to doubled his base every turn for the rest of the round this Ability is played in. Meanwhile, each opponent Bakugan/Support Piece loses 1000 Gs every turn for the rest of the round. *'Fallen Angels:' *Signature Ability* Can be activated at any time in the brawl. The opponent cannot use Support Pieces for the rest of the brawl. Also, if their first Bakugan used in this brawl is not another Matrix Bakugan, Akuma's base G-Power for the rest of the brawl is his original plus the base of that non-Matrix Bakugan. However, if the opponent's first Bakugan used in this brawl is a Matrix Bakugan, Akuma's base G-Power for the rest of the brawl is his original plus double the base of that Matrix Bakugan. *'Integration Negation:' All current Bakugan/Support Piece Combinations are canceled and the Bakugan/Support Pieces who participated in them automatically lose and are removed from play (excluding any Bakugan/Support Piece of this sort that belong to you). Also, no one can create any further Bakugan/Support Piece combinations for the rest of the brawl. 'Gate Cards' *'Heckfire:' All Bakugan on the field become Pyrus and each of the opponent's Bakugan lose 500 Gs per Pyrus Bakugan. (Exclusive to only Akuma.) Trivia *"Akuma" is Japanese for "devil". *Heckfire is a Gate Card that is only exclusive to the current owner of Akuma. *Akuma is currently in a relationship with Raidne. Gallery Bakugan Akuma Splight.png|Akuma in Bakugan Form Akuma Splight Ball Form.png|Akuma in his Ball Form Human Akuma Human Form.PNG|Akuma in his human form Category:Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Valentin 98 Category:Matrix Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Protagonists Category:Matrix